


Day Off

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Day Off

“You sure you don’t wanna come to Hoo-Ha’s with us, dood?”

Dipper shared a glance with Mabel, who stood next to Mr Mystery at the door to the Shack.

“Uh, yeah, no, I’m good. You and Melody have fun,” Dipper answered.

“K, suit yourself,” Soos said with a shrug. “Seeya in a few hours!”

“Bye bro!” Mabel said with a wave as she followed Soos outside, where Melody waited in the car. They were going to drop her off at Candy’s before going to the pizzamatronic jamboree. Dipper supposed he could have asked them to drop him off somewhere too, but he didn’t have anywhere he particularly wanted to go. He was probably just gonna laze about the Shack today, but sometimes being lazy is the perfect thing to do on a day-off.  
  
He wandered into the living room and plopped into the chair to watch some tv. He was only about 5 minutes in when he heard the front door open. He got up to go check it out, thinking perhaps Soos had forgotten something or some errant customer hadn’t noticed the CLOSED sign. Instead, he found his girlfriend looking around the main room.

Wendy was dressed pretty simply, just a white tank top and green short shorts. He normally saw her in jeans, so it was pretty pleasing to see her shapely legs, strong with physical activity and surprisingly bereft of the minor scars one normally gains during it. She was the best, after all. There were a few places where her shirt clung to her skin with sweat and, combined with the light amount of dust on her shoes, Dipper could tell she’d walked here.

Spotting him as he walked in, Wendy smiled cooly and waved, “Hey man! How’s it going?”

“Wendy? I thought you were going with your dad to-”

“Yeah, I decided to just blow him off. I’ll make it up to him next week. Maybe…” Wendy shrugged.

Dipper laughed at her flippancy, “Heh, well you just missed the others.”

“Oh yeah, they passed me on the road. Said you were the only one here. Works great since I was coming to get you for a date.”

Dipper blushed a little. They’d only been on a few actual dates despite dating for half a year. They mostly had a long distance relationship and hadn’t been able to actually go on any until Summer started and the twins returned to Gravity Falls. He remembered how casual Wendy had been when he asked her to be his girlfriend on a Skype call, “I thought I already was. Didn’t one of us bring that up before?” No, neither of them had, but Dipper could hardly blame her for not noticing since the question was more of a formality by the time he asked it considering the intense level of flirting they’d reached during calls and in messages.

It was indeed a vivid memory, not just from the happiness he felt at being officially with her, but also from how she apologized for her mistake. He was flustered when he said she didn’t need to, yet Wendy insisted on pulling up her shirt and bra to give him a full minute view of her boobs. She even wiggled back and forth a bit, so they’d shake about. She made sure he got a screen cap before she covered up again. “So you have something for later,” she said with a devious grin.

There’d been a lot of “laters” when he was alone, but their relationship was mostly innocuous besides that first moment. Even their few dates since he’d arrived hadn’t gone past kisses and a bit of heavy petting through the clothes. Still, that view was essentially burned into his mind at this point and he couldn’t help but glance at her chest, quickly tearing his eyes back up to hers, though not quick enough that she didn’t raise a knowing eyebrow.

Thankfully, she didn’t bring it up, “So, what are you up to? You free to go out?”

“Um, yeah, yeah I’m free. I was just gonna, y’know, hang out around here all day.”

“That sounds great, actually. I was gonna suggest a walk in the woods, but since the others are gone, I say we just have our date here.”

“Sure, I guess.” Dipper suspected Wendy hadn’t actually intended to suggest a walk, not after running into the others on the road. He wasn’t going to bring it up though, seeing as it suited him just fine to stick with his original plan for the day.

Wendy walked towards him, holding out her arm to catch his waist as she passed and pulling him close as they headed back into the living room. “I think there’s a Batdog and Tweeters marathon today,” she said.

Dipper didn’t respond, feeling flush with her pressed against him. He settled an arm on her shoulder, but she immediately shrugged it off when they arrived, shoving him into the chair. She grabbed the remote and plopped into his lap.

“Let’s find that,” she continued, leaning back against him.

Dipper was paralyzed by surprise. He had finally gotten taller than her this last yea, an astounding feat considering her Amazonian stature, so it made sense that he’d be in the seat first. It certainly wasn’t going to fit them side-by-side and it was either this or sitting on the floor for one of them. Still, he’d never been in this kind of position before with anyone but Mabel, and that had been when they were kids. Now he was a young adult and Wendy was his girlfriend, not his sister, so things were quite a bit more harrowing.

As Wendy flipped through the channels, Dipper wondered where to put his hands. He had currently let them settle on the armrests, but something about that position felt awkward. As though he was merely suffering her presence begrudgingly. That was certainly not the case so her wrapped them around her waist instead. She seemed appreciative from how she snuggled against him a bit, but now he wondered how hard to hold her. Squeezing too much would be uncomfortable, yet would squeezing too little not show enough affection?

It took about ten minutes for Dipper to finally figure out how he wanted to do this, but he was satisfied with the results. He quietly gave a happy sigh as he felt Wendy warm in his arms. The way her head settled against his shoulder. The way her back conformed to his chest. They way her butt wrapped around his dick.

Wait, what?

No longer distracted with his overcalculating, Dipper was suddenly aware of his erection pressing against Wendy’s backside. “Wrapped” wasn’t entirely accurate, due to the clothes between them, but he could definitely feel himself in a slight groove. He involuntarily twitched a bit and was surprised when Wendy responded by pushing further against him.

“Um…” Dipper said, trying to arrange his thoughts. She clearly knew he was there, and while his first instinct was to apologize, he wasn’t sure how to take her movement.

“Yeah? What’s up, man?” Wendy asked nonchalantly as she began grinding slowly against him.

“This, uh, is a good show?” He couldn’t think of what to say, so the words just kind of fell out of his mouth instinctively.

“Oh yeah, this episode’s great,” Wendy said, grabbing one of his hands and lifting it to her chest. “Wait til you see the villain. They literally just taped a hat to a hamster, its sooo cheesy!”

Dipper just nodded a little, sweat beading on his forehead. Wendy wasn’t stopping her grinding as she talked and he squeezed her breast, eliciting a slight gasp before she continued as if nothing had happened. He could faintly feel a sensation of wetness near the head of his penis as his precum begain soaking into the cloth of his boxers.

Wendy grabbed his other hand and Dipper let her guide it south. She set him right over her crotch and he pushed against the fabric of her shorts, feeling the heat radiating out. He rubbed gently and she shivered against him. She was still making comments about the show, but they were mostly inane mutterings given to maintain the illusion either of them were actually watching as she unfastened her button and pulled down the zipper.

Faintly wondering why she even bothered, Dipper lifted his hand and slipped it into her panties. He didn’t feel like wasting time with the whole over-the-panty phase of fingering her. She seemed glad, breath hitching as his fingers slipped through her trimmed hair to touch her wet lips.

She had raised herself up more in his lap to ease his access and gave a moan when one finger slipped in. He hadn’t even intended to do it, but she was soaking and it kinda just happened so he went with it, rubbing her inside. Her neck was exposed to him in this position so he leaned in to bite it and suckle a bit, being rewarded with a soft “Ah!” She wasn’t grinding anymore, though Dipper didn’t mind, her responses to what he was doing were enough to bring a slight shiver to himself as well.

“Oh god… Dipper,” Wendy breathed when a second finger slipped inside her.

There was only about ten seconds of that situation before she abruptly shoved his wrist so his fingers left her and she stood up. Dipper watched her shove her shorts off and turn to him expectantly. Her eyes blazed with lust as she calmly lifted her shirt off while he unfastened his own shorts. He only just got them of when she mounted him, completely naked after removing her bra when he wasn’t looking.

There they were, the breasts he’d jacked off to so many times, looking just the same as they had in the Skype call and yet so much more enticing now that he could hold them for real. He grasped them gently and leaned in to suckle a nipple, Wendy moaning while she held his cock and gave a few light pumps.

He looked up to meet her eyes, then moved in and kissed her. Her free hand wrapped his neck to pull him in as his tongue slipped into her mouth to play wih hers. One hand released her chest to fall to her ass while the other teased her nipple. He helped her rise up until his cock slid between her lips. She held their kiss steady with the hand on his neck while she slipped him back and forth to lube him with her juices.

Eventually, the feeling was too much and Dipper grunted out of the kiss, squinting his eyes at the shock of sensation. He opened them to find Wendy settling her forehead to his, staring deep into his eyes with breath hot on his lips. They held the gaze as she set his dick at her entrance and slowly sank down onto him, though they simultaneously broke it about ⅔ the way down when pleasure overwhelmed them.

They caught their breath once he was fully engulfed, Wendy hugging him with her head over his shoulder. She steadily began rocking against him, Dippers hands grasping her ass to aid in every forward motion. He was barely lucid with the sensation of her walls moving back and forth against him, but he mentally laughed at how he had finally gotten to this point despite utterly failing so many years ago.

He raised a hand to her chest and pushed her away. Wendy understood and switched from rocking to moving up and down on him. Dipper twitched a bit at the change in sensation, now no longer a slight back-and-forth shift within her but a full on in-and-out.

“Fuck! Wendy!” he gasped out, straining an eye open to watch her as she bounced, her breasts jiggling with every motion, the light sheen of sweat glinting as theycaught the light. He could’ve watched her like this forever, but it felt too good to keep his eyes open, and he squinted them closed to try and hold back the orgasm he knew was coming, squeezing out every bit of pleasure he could from this amazing moment with his fiery lover.

The end impending, her grabbed her ass and held it steady above him. Wendy lay her head on the couch as he began slamming upwards into her again and again. Her moans grew to a crescendo and she screamed, her legs shaking as she came. Dipper held himself steady inside her through it, her muscles squeezing his own orgasm out with shot after shot of cum spraying into her.

They immediately collapsed as they finished, both exhausted. Dipper leaned his head back as far as he could and kissed the only thing he could reach besides her hair, her ear. “I love you,” he whispered into it.

Wendy laughed shyly, “I love you, too.”

They stayed like that a few minutes. Her hair clung to her back with the sweat, so Dipper fluffed it off, then gently stroked his hands along her skin. Wendy hummed quietly in satisfaction, then pressed away from him to sit up straight in his lap. She lifted a bit and his soft member plopped out of her, the cool air helping with the sensitivity he felt after sex.

“Well, I’d say that was a pretty succesful first time,” Wendy said with a smile.

“Heh, um, y-yeah,” Dipper said, feeling a bit embarrassed at how quickly things had moved. He hadn’t even expected to do more than share a few texts with her today. He couldn’t say he wasn’t incredibly happy about how wrong he was, though.

Wendy got off of him and stood up, stretching a little. Dipper admired her fully nude form and she caught him doing so, setting feet apart and her hands behind her head to give him a full view. He noticed a small trickle tracing slowly down the inside of her thigh.

“So,” Wendy said, running a hand down her body erotically, until it found purchase on her hip, “how long until Round 2?”

Dipper gulped. The others wouldn’t be back for hours, so he didnt have to worry about getting caught. He gave his girlfriend an up-down. “Not long,” he answered.

Wendy laughed and turned to walk out of the room, “Well, when you’re ready, come and get it.” She spanked her ass with a smirk, then went into the kitchen.

Dipper looked down at his flaccid penis. He hoped it wouldn’t take long to get hard again. They were going to fuck the second he was ready and the kitchen table was at perfect waist height…


End file.
